


Tulips

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tulips

He’d never look at you like that. He’d never look past your size. You saw the women that he went home with, and you looked nothing like them. Sitting at the table with Sam, you watched as Dean chatted up the pretty bartender. Sighing, you gave Sam a sad smile. “I’m gonna head back to the motel.” You told him, sliding off the bar stool you were sitting on.   


“You want me to walk you?” He asked, knowing exactly how you felt about his brother. 

You shook your head. “I kinda just want to be alone for a few.” You kissed his cheek gently. “But, thanks, Sammy.” You gave his arm a squeeze. 

Turning, Dean saw you kiss Sam’s cheek. As you moved away from the table, he saw your face. He didn’t like what he saw. Thanking the bartender, he took his beer and went towards Sam. “What’s wrong with Y/N?” He asked, worried.    


“You really are an idiot.” He grumbled, shaking his head. “Or just blind.” Sam sighed, glancing to his brother, getting ready to get this over with. Either Dean would wise up and feel the same, or you would be able to move on. “We need to talk about...everything.” He started. 

Dean furrowed his brows, glancing at the door, and back. “What’s going on?” He asked. “You’re worrying me.” He admitted, his heart starting to race.

* * *

Waking up to the smell of coffee, you rolled over in your bed. You saw Dean sitting at the little table near the window. Getting up, you stretched. “Dean?” You yawned, walking over to him.    


He turned and gave you a heart stopping smile. “Sam’s out for the day, sweetheart. It’s just you and me.” He motioned between the pair of you. 

“What?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. That never happened. You’d spent more alone time with Sam since you’d met them years ago.    


Dean got up, shoving his hands in his pockets nervously. “Sam told me about what bothered you last night.” He thought it was adorable how you blushed. “Truth is, I only slept with them…to get you off my mind. I figured you’d be more into Sam if anything.” Your eyebrows went up at that. “So, today is all about you. All I want is to see that beautiful smile. Starting with breakfast.” He motioned to the unopened bags. “I got your favorite bagel, some cream cheese, coffee, orange juice, and then this.” He handed you a flower he’d had tucked beyond the bags. “I know you like tulips.” He said cutely. 

You smiled, blushing, as you took it. “How’d you know?” You put it up to your nose. 

“You doodle them all the time when we’re researching. Sometimes you even color them in.” He admitted that he’d noticed. “That’s why you buy those pretty colored pens. At first I thought it was to color code your notes, a totally Sam thing to do... and then I saw the flowers.”

Chuckling, you nodded. “That I do. Helps me focus, oddly enough.” You told him, surprised that he’d noticed that. “These are beautiful, Dean, thank you.” You moved over to kiss his cheek softly. “Now, how about we eat those bagels?” You said shyly, still not believing this was real. 

He lit up like a kid on Christmas before the two of you moved to sit down. “Here’s your coffee. Just like you like it. Three sugars, and the perfect color brown.” You’d never measured your creamer, just always went by the color of the hot liquid. It made it difficult to get you coffee at times. 

You couldn’t help but stare at him, in awe that he really had been paying attention to you, and seeing the little things. It meant a great deal to you. “You must have gotten up way earlier than you wanted to do this.” You said playfully. 

“So worth it, sweetheart.” He said honestly, getting everything out. 

* * *

You were curled up in the back of Baby, using Dean’s jacket as a coat as the three of you made your way back to the bunker that night. You had fallen asleep easily after having spent the day with Dean. After breakfast, the pair of you took a walk around the local park, talked about this and that, shared a nice lunch, gone to a movie, packed up everything, joined Sam for dinner, and left. 

“Thank you for telling me, Sammy.” Dean grinned over at his younger brother. 

Sam shook his head, chuckling. “I did it for her.” He admitted. “I couldn’t take seeing her hurt anymore.” He kept his hazel eyes looking out the window. “I’m glad that it worked out how it did, though.” He glanced at Dean for just a second. “I haven’t seen her that happy in awhile.” 

Dean smiled. “I hope to keep her this happy.” He said softly.


End file.
